The anime rascals movie
The anime rascals Movie is a american 2020 animated comedy film and distributed by 20th century fox. The film centers how Weezie left the team of the rascals and replaced with his sister, Marjorie. Marjorie has feelings of love for him but then she joined the team to help them save the wiki. Along with the users, they help her become a true rascal. The film was released on December 25, 2020 and received $1 billion dollars on box office. The film was rebooted in 2026. A sequel called The rascals on a run, will be released in 2022. Plot In the world of the rascals, it all began with young ruby the grownup (Voiced by Kawaii Imre and later Leah Ashe) taking Weezie (Bart Baker) away. She pushes him to the world of idiots. she then tries to take the beautiful Kawaii (Voiced by Amanda Bynes) away, leaving the troller to walmart away. Then later Tilly the grown girl (Voiced by Brooklynn Prince) bites Cricket the co-leader (Voiced by John Cena) gibbered away. At Toys "R" Us, Weezie watches the sign go down and being replaced with a Walmart Sign. Weezie takes the full sign and builds a Toys "R" Us. Kiki (Voiced by Cassandra Morris) goes to Weezie's Toys "R" Us. She views the toys and takes a toy and gives it a good review. Remy, the No Friends Cup leader of chicken jump the movie an later in sequel, becomes the host of game for infinite period of time (Voiced by Brianna Maiwand) visits the Toys "R" Us of the Smith Family. Weezie greets the one and only Benny (Boris Kilwer) to the world of Toys "R" Us. Marjorie (Laura Bailey) falls in love with him. Remy and Kiki go out together to take good care of the baby Marjorie. Marjorie rejects the milk, and other things. Remy runs with Kiki and asks Kawaii to help with the stats. Their friend Applemasterexpert takes them together on a journey to the world of Memes. In trumpaloompas, Donald Trump takes Remy away and Remy returned to the external world. While the boys watch Hulk Smash, Remy quits and watches "Zack Binspin parody songs". along with [[User:Jay2bell|'Jay2bell']]. Apple takes away the TV Remy has and replaces him with another Remy. Remy runs and says "Hulk Smash you puny human". At the Toys "R" Us, Remy takes the viper of Marjorie. They look for Kiki and then notice that Remy had kissed Desiree. Barney said nonenonenonenonenonenonenone. Ruby takes the lead and pushes the rascals to their lifes. once Kelly Carkson kissed Piper, piper smiled at a pinwheeler. Meanwhile, 2 clones Remy 1 and Remy 2, Attacked Ruby but she thought Lulu could help them as well. Lulu killed the clones and ran away. Meanwhile, after Ruby's best pal Lulu, they thought a helper Lily anderson and Caillou kill boris the teeth guy would help them search. DaChickenKing makes a welcbanner and runs away to save there lifes. Later, after apple put up posters, the 8 Rascals went to Mort's. They all sang together ("Weekend at Mort's") while eating. Desiree wanted Kelly Carkson to help the rascals save the day together. Remy put Jay2bell in trouble to just don't do it. Piper took Lily to save them. When Piper finished up, she went home. Lily wants to take the hoping and putted the ass on her Muzzle. Desiree tripped Iced_Cities, and Remy was abused enough at home. Kiki had an Iced Citied too. Cast Category:Upcoming Category:Candidates for protection Category:2020 films Category:Anime Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Gracie Films films